DANNY PHANTOM CHALLENGES!
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: Here are some challenges for people who have like to do them, have writer's block, or are just bored. Make them good stories!
1. Challenges

**OK THEN EVERYONE! I HAVE SEEN SEVERAL CHALLENGE POSTS SO I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE MY OWN! BELOW ARE SEVERAL CHALLENGES THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE COME TO LIFE! THERE ARE RULES FOR SOME OF THEM, THOUGH MOST WILL BE A FREE WILL THING! THERE ARE SOME GROUND RULES FOR ALL OF THEM. SO GO AHEAD AND WRITE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

GROUND RULES: _NO SLASHES! I AM SORRY BUT I HATE SLASHES! CANNOT BE RATED OVER T! THAT IS ALL, HAVE FUN!_

1. Challenge: A songfic based on the song Haunted by Taylor Swift.

Rules: The story must be based on the song.

Has to include Danny Fenton and some girl... it can be an OC or an already existing character.

2. Challenge: Sam dies

Rules: Sam has to die-there is no coming back to life.

Danny has to be absolutely destroyed (not literally but emotionally).

Danny must have hope that Sam will return as a ghost.

Sam has to return as a ghost (but not right away)

Danny has to have doubt and guilt (it is classic, just go with it).

You may include any characters you want, but there can be no Vlad or Dan Phantom unless they are the cause of death, or Vlad is coming to mourn Sam (totally out of his character, I know, but you can do what you want with that).

Danny cannot commit suicide or die.

3. Challenge: Danny is turned into a mouse.

Rules: Do what you want with this one, this just popped into my head as I was making these challenges.

4. Challenge: Danny is caught in a three way war.

Rules: It can be ANY type of war (emotional, bloody, love, internal, territory, people, belief, alien, etc.)

Danny CANNOT die (he can fake death or something, but no true death of Danny)

NONE of Danny's friends or direct family can die (random people and OCs can but not characters that were already there)

(AN I WOULD LOVE TO SEE SOMETHING WITH ANGELS AND DEMONS OR ALIENS, I JUST LIKE THOSE KIND OF FICS)

5. Challenge: Danny becomes Clockwork's apprentice

Rules: Do what you want with this, but Danny has to be Clockwork's apprentice for some time and then use the skills later to help, or he can remain as Clockwork's apprentice forever... do what you want with it.

6. Challenge: A songfic based on the song Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood

Rules: Has to be about Danny, Sam, or Tucker.

You can include any characters you want but the main character has to be a member of Danny's family or Sam or Tucker or Danny.

No OC characters.

7. Challenge: A songfic bases on the song "In Love With The Darkness" by Xandria.

Rules: Has to have Sam and Danny

Has to be DannyxSam

8. Challenge: Danny joins the Navy S.E.A.L.S. (I got this idea after seeing the news two days ago)

Rules: Danny is no longer needed in Amity Park because the ghosts have sworn a truce with the humans and now they all live in harmony, as a result Danny joins the Navy SEALS.

He must be accepted for he can already do everything the SEALS must be able to to be accepted into the most elite unit of the SEALS

I don't care what mission or missions he does, but he has to do one huge mission during the story.

9. Challenge: Danny joins the CIA

Rules: I don't care what you do with this, just make it good and be creative!

10. Challenge: Danny's and Sam's thoughts during Phantom Planet.

Rules: Must be in 1st person POV

Must be at least TWO chapters long. One has to be from Danny's POV and the other from Sam's POV. Or you can do a multi-chapter story that switches back and forth between the two characters.

BONUS: You can include a chapter or chapters on Tucker's thoughts on the whole ordeal of Phantom Planet.

11. Challenge: Danny comes to Sam's late one night after a ghost fight to be patched up and finds that she is gone and her room has a few scorch marks on the wall.

Rules: NO DEATHS! (other than the kidnapper's if you want)

Must be angsty.

Have a prologue, at least 12 body chapters, and an epilogue.

Be creative! I expect a good story!

12. Challenge: A story based on the song "My Last Breath" by Evanesence

Rules: Has to be about the accident

Must be in Danny's Point of View for the first few chapters

You may include a chapter from Sam or Tucker's Point of View

13. Challenge: Danny's powers suddenly hit a huge spike in power.

Rules: Must include Sam and Tucker

I don't care what POV it is told in though I would prefer it be told in Danny's POV

NO Phantom Planet

Expectations: Danny is fighting one night and when he throws an ecto-beam, it turns dark purple as he throws it. His powers suddenly increase in power by ten-fold. His ghostly wail becomes his ghostly shriek and instead of being green sound waves, it is dark purple. His flight speed increases to 267mph max. His ice powers become so powerful that he can freeze a rapid river almost instantaneously. His invisibility even gets a new feature; fear...when he becomes invisible he becomes the feeling of fear. His intangibility now enables him to penetrate ghost shields and any other ghost preventing invention. Ecto-weapons no longer effect him. He masters his duplication powers and gains the other elemental powers.

**I WILL BE ADDING MORE CHALLENGES AS THEY COME TO ME! WHEN YOU PUBLISH A CHALLENGE, MAKE SURE TO PUT "RESPONSE TO CHALLENGE FROM MACOMISTER/WILDHEART" I DONT CARE WHICH NAME YOU USE! HAVE FUN! I WILL READ AND REVIEW YOUR RESPONSES AND I WILL BE EXPECTING GREAT STORIES! DONT LET ME DOWN! HAVE AT IT!**


	2. Please Take Up This Challenge

**I WANT TO TAKE THIS WHOLE PAGE TO EXPLAIN WHY I WANT THIS NEXT CHALLENGE DONE. PLEASE READ ALL OF THE TEXT BELOW.**

14. Challenge: A story based on the song, "Temporary Home" by Carrie Underwood

Rules: I honestly just want you to be creative with this. I was just browsing YouTube and I looked up this song's music video and started to cry at the end... please, for anyone out there who is willing to write something sentimental and heart-felt, please take up this challenge. I wish whoever takes this up luck, and I want to thank them personally for doing something for not only me, but for every other person out there who needs a good hurt/comfort story to get some unsaid worries off their backs. When I listened to song before, I had never seen the music video and never thought much of it, or the true meaning behind the words that were so carefully written down and put to music. Upon seeing the music video, the ending scenes that went these lines made me cry: _"Old man, hospital bed - the room is filled with people he loves - he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday - he looks up and says I can see God's face - this is my temporary home - it's not where I belong-windows and rooms that I'm passing through - this was just a stop on the way to where I'm going - I'm not afraid because I know, this was my temporary home-" _I used to think about these words, but the video was what completed that circle of sympathy, caring, love, friendship, thought, and future... I realized that I'm used to having pretty everything I could ever want or need, seeing the people I love pretty much everyday, but when I watched this I realized that I was scared of death; not my own, but my parents', my sibling's, my friends', everyone that I know. I never thought I was truly afraid of death, but when I heard and watched this I learned that even though I might not fear my own death, I fear for the ones I love, I want to not think about, and keep pushing away the fact that one day the same thing will happen to the people I love. I cried, I'll admit it. I act tough around my friends and classmates, even around my parents and brother, but I am all bark and no bite at all; I am always scared, in that dark corner of my mind where everything I don't want to think about resides came out when I heard this. I have always been very strong emotionally, but to a weakness; when I was sad or upset, I pushed the feelings and tears back and acted as though things never bothered me, I kept every emotion except happiness and anger bottled up, and when I heard stuff like this or had a really bad day, all those emotions came out in a flood of tears-never when anyone else was around though. I would either stay strong until the time I laid down my head to go to sleep and then would cry until I feel asleep, or when I was home alone and my parents were out with my brother or at work, I would just sit and cry for a good half-hour at the most. I am terrified, I am worried, I am confused, I am guilty. Terrified of my loved ones dying, worried about when that day will come, confused as to why I am or why I never tell anyone this, and guilty because I feel this way. Guilty because I can do nothing to stop what's coming and nothing to stop these fears. I want this story done so as to have a lot of weight taken from my shoulders like when I hear this song or watch this video, or when I just need to let some things out. For whoever wants to help a soul such as this, please take up this story. I will personally thank you and give you a special section on my profile just for doing this. I beg this of all those kindhearted, good souls out there who are compassionate enough to do this for me and everyone else who feels the same. Thank you.

**I MEANT EVERY WORD OF THIS, IF YOU WISH TO TAKE UP THIS CHALLENGE, REVIEW AND TELL ME, AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IF YOU THINK NECESSARY. I WILL REPLY SAYING GOOD LUCK AND TO TELL ME WHEN YOU POST THE STORY. PLEASE, ONCE AGAIN, TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO HAS LOST A LOVED ONE OR IS IN TROUBLE IN LIFE, PLEASE EITHER DO THIS STORY OR SPREAD THE WORD THAT I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO DO THIS STORY FOR PEOPLE JUST LIKE YOU. I WISH ALL THEE GOOD LUCK AND A THANKS TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO TAKES UP THIS CHALLENGE.**


	3. Song Fic Challenges

**HI THERE! ALL THESE CHALLENGES ARE FOR SONGFICS! I HAD A LOT OF SONGS I WANTED STORIES BASE OFF OF SO HERE IS A CHAPTER JUST FOR THAT! TAKE A LOOK!**

15. Challenge: A songfic based on the song "Hero" by Skillet.

Rules: Do what you want.

16. Challenge: A songfic based on the song "Stand" by Rascal Flatts.

Rules: Sam is comforting Danny during one of his emotional down slides.

Sam says some words that everyone never knew a hardcore goth was capable of saying.

Danny's spirits are lifted once again by his exceptional Gothic friend.

Danny and Sam are not together in the beginning of the fic, but are a couple by the end.

I would prefer a one shot for this, but it can be multi-chapter if you wish.

17. Challenge:Songfic based on the song "September" by Chris Daughtry.

Rules: After Phantom Planet.

Danny and co. are graduating high school.

They must go to college. (I don't care where)

If you want (and I would prefer) Danny proposes to Sam.

18. Challenge: Songfic based on the song "All or Nothing" by O Town.

Rules: I don't really have any rules, just be creative in how you use the lyrics to write the story.

19: Challenge: Songfic based on the song "I Cross My Heart" by George Straight from the movie Pure Country.

Rules: Has to be between Sam and Danny.

Danny has to sing this to Sam.

Danny must propose to Sam.

**THESE ARE ALL I'VE GOT FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU WILL TAKE UP ONE OF MY CHALLENGES! I ALSO HAVE A HARRY POTTER CHALLENGE, I KNOW IT DOESN'T BELONG IN WITH THE DANNY PHANTOM CHALLENGES, BUT IT IS IN PARENTHESES BELOW! THANKS!**

_(Harry Potter challenge: Harry's thoughts during the last few minutes of the Half-Blood Prince movie. From the time right before Snape kills Dumbledore to the end of the film. Rules: Must be Harry's thoughts on everything. You can include a side chapter of Malfoy's POV while he is in the position to murder his headmaster, but everything else has to be in Harry's POV and his thoughts alone. Thanks, I know this doesn't belong in Danny Phantom Challenges, but this is the only Harry Potter challenge I have and I didn't see the point in making a whole other page under that category just for the one challenge._ Anyway, thanks. Please take this one up if you are a Potter fan!)


End file.
